


with bloody feet

by WindyRein



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Predator/Prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If only you could see the beast you've made of me<br/>I held it in now it seems you've set it running free"</p>
            </blockquote>





	with bloody feet

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by [Howl by Florence + the Machine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZweDwbJ_Ic)  
> Title's from the same song  
> (this is not even close to what I thought it'd be when I started)

_Run._

Gasping breath and crunching leaves.

**_Run._ **

A broken branch somewhere behind him.

_runrunrun_

A howl somewhere to his left.

_runru-_

His foot slips and he stumbles.

_ohcrap_

And his rolling down a slight incline, there’s something like dirt in his mouth and -

_fuck, that hurts_

A whine and soft fur, wet muzzle nuzzling his neck.

_I’m fine, nothing’s broken._

A lick to his nose and a happy yip.

_Laughing and laughing and -_

A beautiful man above him and his legs fall open.

_Yes..._


End file.
